


Vampire Squid

by Ennarcia



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I'm not tagging his teammates they aren't major characters and I refuse to clutter their tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: Vampire AU * - *





	1. The mountain meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do what I want.

He hadn't expected to find Emperor there on the mountain top. Really, would anyone expect to find the square's undisputed champion on a damn mountain in the middle of the night, practicing with some new, trendy weapon? Gloves sure as hell didn't. He hadn't expected to be pressed against a tree, making out with him either, but it was a thing that was happening.

  
Really, to anyone else Emperor clearly wasn't experienced at making out. Except Gloves also wasn't experienced, found Emperor smokin' hot, and the moonlight shimmering thru the leaves gave the air a sultry atmosphere that refused to be denied. As far as Gloves was concerned, Emperor was as much of a god at making out as he was in turf war.

  
In Gloves' brain, Emperor pulling away and beginning to kiss down his neck was a good thing. Gloves wanted more, more, _more_ , and Emperor continued to go down, down, down, until his shirt collar was being pulled out of the way and Gloves was screaming out from a deep, searing pain.

  
_It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it-_ It what? He awoke safe in Emperor's tent, held tightly in his arms. He tried to remember what happened. Everything was a blurry haze, flashes of a puzzle he couldn't put together. They'd gone back to Emperor's tent, of course. A flash of Emperor removing his shirt, and Gloves' own hands fumbling about, trying to clumsily touch whatever he could. His movements were slow, as if he was drugged. A memory of Emperor licking his lips, eyeing Gloves like he was the most delicious meal in the world. It sent a chill down Gloves' spine and suddenly his hand was reaching for his neck for reasons he didn't know. He inhaled sharply thru his teeth and tried not to curse at the pain.

  
He did not remember getting bitten at all, and when he tried to sit up he felt light headed and almost laid right back down. Except now Emperor was awake and forced him to lay back down anyway. If someone had told him a week ago that the King would be doting on him and apologizing for treating him roughly he would not have believed them. Now here he was, making the trek down the mountain with him, and being embarrassed because not only did he slam his face into a branch like an idiot, he was also informed he straight up passed out on him the night before. Despite this major display of complete uncoolness, Emperor continued to flirt with him, and Gloves continued to eat it up like the fool he was.

  
They parted ways back at the city and Gloves went off in search of his friends, trendy new weapons in hand and a determination to meet Emperor at the tournament in his eyes. His friends seemed hyped enough, except Half-rim decided to ruin everything with one single phrase:

  
"First you gotta tell us where you got that monster hickey."

  
As Straps and Clip's eyes zero'd in on his neck, Gloves knew. _He should have never left that mountain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Eging Jr was not with Emperor during the mountain trip in this AU, vampires burning in the sun is a myth in this AU, and it may or may not have multiple parts.


	2. Love or Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor's point of view because I can. Also not Beta'd because I can.

  Gloves was cute, naive, and the most delicious thing Emperor had ever tasted. Combined with the fact that Gloves himself clearly thought Emperor was a catch, and this made him the perfect pray. It was _so easy_ to lure him away to a secluded location and have a drink, steamy kisses promising more, making his bites not seem out of place at all on his neck. It was the perfect setup, except for one tiny detail. Gloves himself was a catch, and Emperor had fallen for him with all the grace of a collapsing building.

  
That was why he was currently outside Deca Tower, waiting for Gloves to return to the square from his match. He wasn't quite sure what to say when Gloves arrived, however. He could just come straight out and ask him on a date, but what if he bombed? His specialty was turf war, not flirting. If he tripped over his words like a fool he would never be able to show himself to Gloves' again.

  
Oh, maybe he could challenge him to a rematch? If they exchanged numbers to plan it, Emperor could easily talk to him. Ah, but if Emperor crushed them in the rematch, Gloves might think he was just mocking him.

  
He continued to think of plans, each one discarded, until he heard Gloves' excited voice as he and his team arrived. Apparently they'd won in a rather spectacular way. Emperor looked up, their eyes met, and he promptly turned and _walked away_.

  
He couldn't believe he'd chickened out like that! He couldn't believe that Gloves had actually left his friends behind to follow him! He had like, no self preservation instincts! This was why he kept becoming Emperor's favorite snack! Now here they were, in some empty alley, Emperor pinning Gloves against the wall and trying not to make him into a snack again. He came for love, not food.

  
Normally they'd be making out by now, not... _this_. Gloves was looking up at him in a shy manner that was driving him insane, and the air around them was getting kind of awkward. He'd had him pinned to the wall for way too long.

  
"Um, Emperor?"

  
"Go out with me."

  
Blink blink went Gloves' eyes. "What?"

  
"Go out with me. On a date."

  
"Oh, okay." To say Gloves looked shocked was an understatement. "Wait, seriously?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Okay, sure." Gloves' face had turned such a lovely shade and it took every ounce of self control Emperor had not to fist pump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe 1 more chapter... Maybe... Shout out to that one person who left a comment on chapter 1. You're the real MVP and the entire reason this happened.


	3. Garlic Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of that chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end? Maybe. It's the effective end unless I decide on a whim to do more. Also, thank you to all the people who left comments and people who left kudos.

     Soothing piano music, romantic candle light, and fancy table settings. This place screamed expensive, it screamed posh, it screamed it could impress your date, except it didn't actually scream because it was far too classy to do so. Gloves was completely out of his depth in such a place, yet this was where Emperor had chosen to take him. Now Gloves was leaning onto the table, menu angled toward the candle light so he could actually read it.

  
"Emperor, they have cavier and truffle pasta here." The absolute horror at what kind of place Emperor had brought him to was dripping in his voice, and Gloves glared at how Emperor was clearly trying to stifle his laughter. "Seriously, I can't afford any of this! I'm not even dressed for this place!" Gloves struggled to keep his voice quiet despite the rising panic.

  
Emperor merely set down his menu and took the other's hand in an easy, suave manner. "I asked you on this date, so I'm paying for it. Relax, I just want you to enjoy yourself." The nerve!

  
Once again Emperor was stifling his laughter as Gloves glared, then startled the waiter by swiping a piece of garlic bread from the basket they'd been delivering almost instantly. Now he was stuffing his face full of garlic bread like an angry chipmunk, and there was no way his glare was at all effective. Except maybe it was because Emperor was currently hiding his face in his menu. He hadn't meant for it to be _that_ effective.

  
"Are you okay?" Gloves asked timidly, afraid he'd immediately ruined their date.

  
Emperor slowly lowered his menu, only to cover his mouth with a fist and hold back a gag. "Oh my gosh, are you sick?"

  
Emperor waved his hand, shaking his head. "No, no, I just can't stand the smell of garlic."

  
Gloves slowly grabbed the basket of garlic bread and pulled it toward himself. "More for me. This stuff is delicious!" They both ended up giggling like fools after that, and eventually they had their orders taken and food delivered.

  
They talked about all sorts of things as they ate. Turf wars, family, how delicious the food was, and even some soft flirting and compliments were thrown around. They may or may not have fed one another. Okay, they _totally_ did, but if you asked Gloves he would straight up deny it.

  
Meal done, they were now walking down by the docks hand in hand. The city lights glimmered off the sea so beautifully, it was 1000 times more romantic than the restaurant could ever hope to be. So of course Emperor was leaning in for a kiss. They were on a date and the atmosphere was so romantic, why _wouldn't_ they kiss? It's not like they hadn't before, but this time was so much more terrifying for some reason. Maybe _because_ it was a proper date? Regardless, Gloves didn't have to worry, because once he got in close, Emperor recoiled away from him.

  
"I totally forget you ate like, the entire basket of garlic bread."

  
Gloves should be annoyed shouldn't he? His date had just told him his breath smelled. So why was he laughing so happily. He felt light, like everything was perfect. "You hate garlic and you love to leave monster hickeys on me, what are you, some kind of vampire squid?"

  
The way Emperor was smirking should be straight up banned by law. "Oh no, you caught me," Emperor played it up with a dramatic voice, "and I almost had you right where I wanted you."

  
Laughing like idiots and holding on to each other so tightly, Gloves found he wouldn't mind if that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the next fic! Eventually... I said I'd fill this entire ship tag myself if I had too!

**Author's Note:**

> No, Eging Jr was not with Emperor during the mountain trip in this AU, vampires burning in the sun is a myth in this AU, and it may or may not have multiple parts.


End file.
